


Detroit: Human Connection [Fancomic]

by HimiNotebook



Series: Android Revolution [Fancomic Series] [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amanda doesn't exist here, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comic, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fancomic, Hank and Connor in love, Light Angst, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Soft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimiNotebook/pseuds/HimiNotebook
Summary: In an alternate retelling of the events of the game from Stratford Tower onwards, Connor finds himself catapulted into deviancy early. Beyond the fight between humanity and machines, he must realise what it truly means to love and be loved as a human





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic starts kind of abruptly because believe it or not, I wasn't originally planning to make it into a full story, I just wanted to draw that first image of Connor and Hank kissing but then I just kept adding and adding and whoops now we have a whole story! Also apologies if the art quality fluctuates here and there, there were a few instances where I was too unhappy with the artwork (in that Connor looked really young yikes) to stop myself from going back and working on it, so he might look a little more anime in certain places, hope that won't be too distracting tho!
> 
> In this timeline we're assuming all deviant Connor choices, no deaths, the story begins after the Stratford Tower roof timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I don't like drawing genitals and will avoid it where possible I know odd I decided to draw a porn


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference the song is "Dreams" by The Cranberries


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For funsies, the movies/TV series on Hanks self are a Jacques Tati boxset, Do The Right Thing (dir. Spike Lee 1989), Rear Window (dir. Alfred Hitchcock, 1954), Hot Fuzz (dir. Edgar Wright, 2007), Call Me By Your Name (dir. Luca Guadagnino, 2017), The Godfather (dir. Francis Ford Copolla, 1972), The Godfather Part II (dir. Francis Ford Copolla, 1974), No Country For Old Men (dir. Joel & Ethan Coen, 2007), A Woman Under The Influence (dir. John Cassavetes, 1974), King Of New York (dir. Abel Ferrara, 1990), Thief (dir. Michael Mann, 1981), Blow Out (dir. Brian De Palma, 1981), The Wire and a Seinfeld and a Breaking Bad boxset.
> 
> Hank strikes me as the kind of guy who likes gritty police and crime dramas but he also likes goofy comedies too


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are in fact watching Seinfeld


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Eden Club Traci's cameo!


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lads, thank you for reading this big ol' mess if you made it to the end! 
> 
> The robot kiss boys will in fact be returning for a sequel which is still in the works, it's a big one, I'm nearing 40 pages and still not done so be on the look out for that coming soon to an AO3 near you!
> 
> Thanks again~


	23. PART 2 NOW UP!

  
The sequel to Detroit: Human Connection so far is now available, read [The Android Capital: New Revolution here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824226/chapters/49501838)! It isn't finished yet but you have a good 66 pages to keep you going in the meantime so if you wanna check that out head on over!


End file.
